An Eagle's Wings
by xomeiox
Summary: Young Sophie du Bois is caught in a romance with the tyrant Amon Goeth. When he gets deployed to the lines of Auschwitz, her parents force her to marry Colonel Hans Landa. A wicked love triangle begins to form, leaving her with the choices she may regret
1. Chapter 1

1934 Berlin

"Sophie! Sophie! Sophie, come quick! There is somebody important here to see you!"

"Coming, mother!"

In her mind, Sophie wondered who it might have been. Before she could make a thorough decision, she smiled to herself.

Sophie-Marie du Bois was a young, French woman of 18 years when the Nazis started to gain power in Germany. Before her 20th birthday, they had already taken over the political and economical situation of the country. Life had been marvelous. Sophie's father was a wealthy lawyer who owned his business by the medical district in urban Berlin. Sophie was attending the university in order to become a nurse; her hopes lay with meeting a wealthy doctor.

On her way home from the university this one afternoon, Sophie had noticed that a German soldier was following her around the campus. Growing nervous, the young woman turned and addressed the soldier.

"May I help you sir?" a wine color began to creep on her face as she caught a glimpse of the man.

"I am just curious to understand why a beautiful girl like yourself is walking by herself. Please allow me to introduce myself…I am Captain Amon Goeth, commandant of the SS. A pleasure, miss." He took her hand and pressed it to her lips.

His eyes were an icy-blue, however, his features presented themselves handsomely. He had dirty blonde hair that was hidden beneath his hat. The decorative uniform that was pressed so neatly against his body revealed that he was in good health. Sophie had been wooed and teased by many German soldiers, but this one was the first to come and actually make himself known-and a captain no less!

Sophie curtsied as she felt his chapped lips press against her hand.

"Merci. It is a pleasure meeting you, good sir. However, I must be going…" she slipped her hand out of his grasp.

Before she could finish her sentence, Goeth smiled and Sophie had grown taken by his charming face.

"Please allow me to escort you home, Miss…I'm sorry, what was your name?"

The girl was speechless. How could she answer him? Her eyes focused on his Germanic features before clearing her throat.

"Sophie…Sophie-Marie. And please, I do not want to trouble you."

Amon Goeth chuckled and shook his head.

"It would be no trouble at all. Please, join me."

Sophie looked around and felt jealous eyes staring at her. Should she have refused, who know what could have happened? She nodded as the captain offered his arm to her. Slipping her tiny arm into his, she followed him into the car…

Soon after, Amon Goeth and Sophie were the newest soldier-civilian couple in the ballroom. His sensitivity and charm had won her over; the talk of marriage had already been brought up several times whenever they were together. Gifts of exotic furs, diamonds, and precious jewels made their way onto her body as they continued to get more involved with each other.

Whenever he was away monitoring his SS troop, he would write her detailed love letters professing that she was the only woman he had ever loved. Although they were very much attached, Goeth respected the girl's wishes and her sexual boundaries. This created a deep love for Sophie; she was saving herself for their first moments as husband and wife. Soon their courtship allowed Sophie to miss class and drop out of the university; she no longer needed her rich doctor when she had her charming, loving Amon Goeth.

However, her parents learned of their romance and did not approve of it what so ever. News and rumors about Amon Goeth's true personality poured all over the cigar halls. Monsieur du Bois would rather send his only child to the convent rather than have her marry a cold-blooded killer. Sophie had not seen her captain for months. But today, the sudden visitor struck her curiosity.

"SOPHIE! What is taking you so long?" Madame du Bois was practically yelling up her staircase.

With nervousness and heart full of hope, she wished that her Amon had come to take her to dinner. As she put on some lipstick in her room, anticipating seeing him for the first time in months, the pace of her heart quickened. How she missed him! Her tight-fitting evening dress seemed to have wrapped itself tighter around her slender body as she walked down her stairs, adjusting her left earring as she walked. At first, she saw a pair of dress shoes, then a pair of grey pants. With a large smile, she raced down the stairs only to find another SS officer in the place of Captain Goeth.

This one had taken his hat and placed it on her family's hall table. His coat was folded neatly over his arm. He also had handsome features that were less sharp than the captain's. Sophie glanced at her smiling mother and then directed her eyes to the fully uniformed officer.

"Hallo…" her voice cracked with disappointment.

"Why hello there, miss. I am Colonel Hans Landa of the SS." he took her hand and pressed it to her lips, an action already perfected by _her_ captain. Landa stood up and smiled again. "Your father has spoken much of you, dear Sophie."

Her green eyes burned with anger at the mention of her father. How dare he try to make her court some other man! Sophie smiled blindly at Landa before addressing him.

"It is a pleasure in its own to meet you. May I ask what business did you intend on addressing me with?"

"Sophie!' Madame du Bois was sharp to try and correct her daughter's tone.

Landa chuckled and turned to address the infuriated mother. "No, no, Madame. Do not get upset, children act like this all of the time." Landa then turned his attention to Sophie. "I would like to take you to dinner at this wonderful bistro. I insist on you coming."

Sophie paused, disgusted; how dare this man! She glanced around the room once more before sighing and agreeing. This was only one dinner that Amon did not have to know about. And if he heard about it, well she had a perfect excuse. The girl sighed and nodded.

"Let me get my coat…"

The stubborn blonde trudged by the smiling Colonel in order to get the fur coat that Amon had bought for her. She flaunted it in front of Landa, who seemed to keep his smile and pay attention to her. There was one objective of him being here and that was to accept her parents' proposal and marry her.

"Goodbye Mere. I shall see you in the morning."

Sophie walked up to her mother and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The young blonde then turned her attention to Landa, who graciously offered her his arm. She took it with a false smile and exited her home. The two got into Landa's exquisite car that was decorated with Swastikas and eagles.

As she made herself comfortable, Landa turned his glance to her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Your parents tell me that you're in school to become a nurse! That is marvelous."

Sophie eyed his hand and pulled her knee away from him. She only nodded at his comment, hoping and praying that her beloved Amon would somehow be at the restaurant they were going. With another sigh, she stared out the window. She then felt Landa's hand travel lightly back and forth on her thigh. Her eyes glanced around before meeting his.

"Please stop. You are making me uncomfortable."

His grin made Sophie's stomach turn. What was he thinking now? The poor girl was defenseless against whatever plot this man had in his mind. Before she could question him again, Landa said something rapidly to the driver in a language she could not understand. The driver chuckled and pulled up in front of the bistro. Sophie quickly opened her door and jumped out of the vehicle and marched into the busy doors. Before she could get far, a hand firmly grasped onto her wrist and jerked her backwards.

"Now, now. This is not the time to get hasty."

The colonel smiled again at her. With every fiber in her being, Sophie withheld any sign of dissent. In fact, she told herself to relax; all she had to do was enjoy the free meal, leave, grab a taxi, and chastise her mother. Because of Landa's decorated rank, the two got a private table in the backroom. Sophie grabbed the hostess and in rapid French begged to sit where everybody else sat. The hostess smiled and then walked away. _Idiot_ Sophie thought to herself.

Landa pulled a chair out for Sophie before seating himself directly across from her. With a smile, he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a silver case.

"Would you like a cigarette?" he offered innocently.

"Oui. Merci." Sophie leaned forward and reached for the cigarette.

As she leaned in, Landa grasped her wrist again and pulled her close to him. When she was inches from his face, his eyes studied her.

"Goeth was right. You are some beauty, aren't you? And virginal as well…" Landa chuckled. "That is so hard to find in today's world of…French women."

Sophie pulled herself away from him and sat uncomfortably in her chair. Her cheeks were a full red and she angrily watched as he lit a match.

"You know…" his words were muffled because of the cigarette butt wedged in his mouth. "…your father has paid me your dowry. I sent Goeth away to the Auschwitz training camp. Dear Sophie, I am taking you to dinner tonight to celebrate…" he inhaled the toxic cloud of smoke. "…our engagement." he exhaled with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the property rights of Hans Landa, Amon Goeth, or any other characters in the fabulous movies of "Inglorious Basterds" or Schindler's List. In all of the scenes involving Landa, he is to be perceived to be a 'dirty old man' type, not some horny young guy! Readers should also remember that Sophie is in fact a 19 year old girl warped in the fallacies of love and romanticism! She is very much vulnerable, gullible, and alone without Goeth. Thanks and have fun!**

Sophie's stomach turned at his mention of the word 'engagement'. With all of the hatred in her heart, she wanted to kill her parents. This may have been proper French culture 40 years ago, but to arrange a marriage for their daughter was completely out of line. Did her parents hear of his reputation? This man was once one of those who used to follow other university students around. With much disgust, Sophie watched as the Colonel inspected her with his eyes. Every drag he took out of his cigarette, he exhaled staring at her.

"Well what do you think?" he grinned again, causing Sophie's stomach to churn.

"I don't know what to think. In fact knowing that my parents had the nerve to engage me to a man that I have never met…irritates me to say the least."

Landa continued to study her before extinguishing his cigarette on the bread plate. Sophie's palms grew sweaty as she stared at him. What was he up to? Landa stood up from the table and walked towards the entry way of their private dining room. Sophie heard a faint _click!_ before he turned his attention to her again. She started to rise slowly as he walked towards her.

"Colonel Landa…respectfully I must ask you to please stop what you are doing." She searched around. There was no way out.

He chuckled and raised his brow. "You are indeed very beautiful, Sophie. I could not help the urge to…touch you."

Sophie was determined to get out of the situation. As he took one more step closer towards her, she forcibly ran past him. Before she could get to the door, his arm had already wrapped around her waist and yanked her backwards. Landa pressed his face against the nape of her neck. He took in her scent and chuckled. Sophie was struggling, but her throat seemed to be blocked. There was no way for her to scream or get help.

Even if she did scream, the loudness of the band playing in the main hall would overcome her struggles. Landa's hand traveled down her body and grasped her thigh. Sophie started to go limp. She now knew the intention of this dinner. When she stopped struggling, Landa's quick fingers started to unzip her dress from behind. He kissed her shoulders as the dress started to peel off of her. With each kiss, Sophie squirmed a little bit more.

"Colonel…I am asking you to please stop…" her voice was no longer filled with anger or pleading. Instead, she grew numb as he suddenly stopped.

"Hans…I insist on you calling me Hans, my darling girl." his fingers made every inch of skin "goose-bump" with a curious pleasure. As he continued to explore her baring skin with his lips, Sophie felt her legs give way.

There was no point in resisting. He was a lot taller and stronger than she was. This was a foreshadowing scenario of what her potential marriage was going to be like. Her parents meant well by setting her up with a Nazi colonel. God forbid if they were to be persecuted, her family would be under the protection of Hans Landa and his men. Her thoughts kept racing. If Amon were to hear about this, Landa would be shot! It did not matter if the ranks differed; Landa was violating the code of ethics between soldiers!

As her thoughts raced, his hot breath returned to the nape of her neck.

"Oh Sophie, pretend to struggle for me…" his whispers were like the brisk airs of death among a corpse before his lips graced the presence of her skin.

Sophie placed her hand over his hand that was on her abdomen. She began to turn around and soon was inches from his face. Her eyes began to tear as she stared at him. Landa slyly smiled. Using his free hand, he placed it on her chin. His hands were soft, unlike any other man who had ever held her before. As he leaned in for a kiss, Sophie pulled away.

"Non…" her voice was a whimper.

Landa paused for a moment before forcefully grabbed her for a kiss. His kiss was no less than gentle; his tongue found a way to split her lips open as it found hers to massage. Surprisingly, Sophie kissed him back in hopes that this torment would stop. Landa's hands wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly against him. Sophie placed her hands around his neck, proceeding follow his leading movements.

As the kiss broke apart, Landa pulled away grinning while Sophie was a deeper red than her evening dress. The tears in her eyes had deteriorated into dried lines of salt on her cheeks. With one hand still firmly pressed against her back. Landa ran his free hand through her hair, removing the pins that held her bun in place. The loose curls that had been held captive beneath the pins rolled wildly down onto her shoulders. Before she could fight him, Landa had already pulled down her dress past her brazier line.

Sophie had closed her eyes, finally frightened of what he was going to do next. Whatever Landa commanded, Sophie would obey him. Just as her mind drew a blank, Landa pulled her dress back at her shoulders. Then he turned her around and zipped her dress.

"I do not wish to impose too much of my power onto you. This was only a slight game for me. I will allow you to slap me this one time." Landa stood straight and adjusted his tie.

The half-frightened girl faced him and shook her head. A slap would instigate whatever sexual frenzy Landa may have withheld from this uncomfortable experience. She brushed past him and sat back at the table. Landa went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Sophie assumed that this was his own way of inviting the servers into their private room. As he made his way back towards their table, Sophie kept uneasy eyes on him. If he tried to do another thing like that again, she may have to defend herself by any means possible. Landa reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cigarette tin.

He took his place at the table with another cigarette butt wedged between his lips. Sophie could not deny that he was in fact very handsome, however, she still felt as if she was going to be a mere mistress to this high-ranked officer.

"I apologize for that previous action, my dear. There are certain things that I must test in order to see if rumor is true or blasphemous. My job requires me to be fully certain and detailed in all aspects. You are aware of my job description, hm?"

"Oui. The nickname for you is the Jew Hunter. You seek answers and have your way of interrogating people. It's the intimidation factor that allows people to spill their emotions to you. However, I do not fear you." her answer was bold yet her voice cracked.

"Very good. You do not fear me, yet you sit here trembling. I must intimidate you enough in order for you to muster a certain courage to speak like that. You say that I do not induce fear within you, but you have not mentioned anything about intimidation. Now, young Sophie, do I intimidate you?"

Landa sat straight as he questioned her. Leaning onto the table, he smiled at her while inhaling and exhaling his cigarette smoke. The serving staff interrupted her thoughts by barging in and placing their first course on the table. With much dismay, it was only a light soup that Sophie had no interest in. Using her spoon, she toyed with it before taking hopeful sips. Landa didn't touch his soup, but focused on the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday, December 15, 1934**

"Monsieur…a letter for you."

Amon Goeth's receptionist handed him a manila folder. He thanked her as he closed his door. The Nazi Captain found his pipe resting on his desk. As he placed the cherry wood flavored pipe in his mouth, he took a seat in his comfortable leather chair.

He glanced at the envelope and saw that it came from his commanding officer, Hans Landa. With reluctance, he opened the envelope and read the contents:

_Goeth,_

_I have met and taken care of your beloved Sophia DuBois. Be in trust that I will make a good husband and will be good to her. In case you have not receive word, _

**MILITARY-CIVILIAN COUPLE TO WED FRIDAY**

The details of the story blurred in Amon Goeth's eyes. Tears of fury and hurt streamed down his clean-shaven face as he continued to glance at the photographs within the articles. How could she do this to him? He pledged eternal faithfulness and eternal love to this one girl and now another had stolen her heart. Something was not right about this, however, Amon still felt the hatred of being lied to. Goeth calmly placed his paper down on his desk. His teeth gritted against the butt of his wooden pipe as he allowed his emotions gain a better hold of him.

Sophie had betrayed his trust. Hans Landa had worked his charms on the young girl; they worked enough to lure her into a permanent trap. Then again Sophie was young and naïve; the Colonel may have done something unthinkable to her in order to make her agree to a lifetime of loneliness.

Goeth could not resist but to make a phone call to his former post near his beloved. As the brief conversation cleared up the confusion, Goeth thanked the officer and slammed the phone down. His anger flared up in his crystal blue eyes again.

A shaking finger pressed on his intercom.

"Oui, Monsieur Goeth?"

"Charlize, make certain that my afternoon appointments are cancelled. Make plans for me to go straight to Berlin."

"May I question you what for?"

"I am attending both a wedding and a funeral."

**Thursday, December 18, 1934 8:15 P.M**

Sophie lay in bed as she puckered on her cigarette. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of her life and to make things worse; she was going to have to surrender the one thing that she had been saving for her beloved Amon. A ring of smoke surrounded her as thoughts of her wedding night filled her mind. Just before she could continue to become nauseated, a thump outside her window had startled her. The young blonde sat up, extinguished her cigarette, and slowly placed her silk robe over her bared shoulders. The thumping grew louder and Sophie could not help but to quickly pry the curtains apart.

As she did so, she came face to face with what appeared to be Amon Goeth! She let out a small shriek; unsure whether or not she had seen a real person or an apparition of something that used to be human. As her slender frame tumbled down onto the ground, Goeth placed both hands against the glass and spoke to her

"Meine liebe, it's me! Open the window, it is so cold outside!"

Sophie's eyes immediately widened with joy and immediate fear. Was he here to kill her? If so, she felt as if death was well deserved at this point. She sat up from her small fall and made her way over towards the window. Her hands quickly unlocked and opened it. Goeth climbed in and stood tall; he straightened his uniform and then reached his arms open for an embrace.

Sophie dove into his arms and the two of them went into a kissing frenzy. Before anything else could happen, Goeth turned around and slid the curtains back into their original position. He turned back to his awaiting love and reached for her. Sophie buried her face into his chest and began to cry. She pulled away and stared at him, sobbing.

"I swear it wasn't my fault or my arrangement! I cannot marry that man! He's a monster! Do you know what he did to me on the first night we met? He started to strip me and examine me as if I were a piece of meat in the marketplace."

Goeth's heart skipped a beat after hearing such atrocity. His first impulse was to give her an extra squeeze before he stroked her delicate, golden curls. How could Landa, a superior officer, do such a thing and prey on such an innocent young woman? Surely Sophie had her attitude at times, but embarrassing her and allowing her to feel repulsed was not something that Amon Goeth was going to let Hans Landa get away with.

But first and foremost, he had to spend the night here with her. This was the one way to permanently be a part of Sophie's life. Sophie glanced up, her tears and emotions starting to settle down. Goeth smiled at her and used his forefinger to slowly wipe away each straying tear.

"Hush now, darling, I am here with you now."

Sophie hiccupped and closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do tonight.

"Darling, I want you to take me. Be my first and forever be mine. I cannot surrender myself to that monster of a man."

Goeth took a breath and a thought to himself. If he were going to be her first, Landa would surely know that something had changed; however based on Landa's loose reputation, he would not know the difference. Without a second thought, Goeth nodded and began to kiss Sophie fiercely. Her soft kisses had grown quite harsh since the last time they had been together.

The Captain scooped up the young blonde and began to bridal carry her to the bed. Sophie felt herself moisten at the very moment she could see the excitement in his eyes. As he laid her on the bed, his quivering fingers started to unlace her robe. Sophie had only worn a brazier and a pair of panties that evening, not anticipating a surprise visit from her former lover.

Goeth hardened at the sight of her pale body. He sat up and took in what he saw in front of him: Sophie lay quietly with a smirk on her face, her wild curls formed a golden crown around her face as she giggled at the very thought of their first moments together. The Captain unbuttoned his jacket and allowed it to slide from his shoulders down to the floor.

Sophie sat up and aided him in unbuttoning his dress shirt. Every time a button came undone, Goeth's manhood began to throb with want and desire. By the time his shirt was off of his body and his trousers allowed his entire hardened organ to expose itself, Sophie had taken off her brazier and gave him a hard kiss before lying down. Goeth's lips found her hardening nipples. As his tongue teased the flesh of her breasts, Sophie could not help but to moan softly at each sensation.

Goeth then brought his lips lower towards her navel. Sophie's moans grew into high whimpers as his fingertips slowly started to unveil her moistening area. Goeth slid her panties completely off and stared gently at the sight before him. Her golden pubic hair was neatly trimmed into a triangular shape. His fingers touched to pasture of golden waves before he brought his lips to her engorging organ.

Sophie let out an airy gasp as she took in the new sensation that she was feeling. She grew wetter by the second, wanting every moment to last a while longer. Just as she felt the rush of a climax, Goeth stopped and sat up from his position. He focused his gaze at Sophie as he started to climb on top of her. When he was in a comfortable position, he reached down and slowly guided himself into her.

The discomfort was only for a second, but Sophie made herself relax as Goeth slid himself deeper inside of her. As he penetrated her, the uncontrollable moans began to start their course. Goeth's large frame continued to pulse in and out of Sophie as she gripped onto his shoulders.

Her face flushed as she felt her climax come to a full burst. Goeth could no longer control himself and spilled his seed inside of her. He let out a gasp of air as he lay next to her. Sophie turned and fit her small frame into his broad chest.

"I don't want to marry him."

Her big, blue eyes filled with tears. Tomorrow would come and Goeth would then be lost to her forever. Amon Goeth kissed the top of her head, his eyes swelling with tears as well while he hugged her tightly towards him. Her depressing sobs created a disheartening feeling within his gut.

"Sophie, you cannot feel this way. Not now. You must be strong, my love. We made a child tonight. I can feel it here."

He guided her hand to his heart. As their eyes met, he kissed her again. Just as they began to kiss again, Sophie pulled away and looked at him again.

"I want to make love to you again."

Her tone was firm as she slid her hand down to where his manhood was. She started to stroke up and down, Goeth closed his eyes and softly moaned as she made him harden again. The young blonde felt more adventurous as she felt Amon extend to his fullest.

She straddled him and slowly slid him into her. Her initial moan was an airy gasp as this new position gave her a different sensation. Goeth moaned softly as he guided her up and down his hardened shaft. The couple continued this motion until they mutually climaxed.

Goeth lay down with Sophie and the two began to drift off into their final night together when Goeth smiled. This was the ultimate payback. Sophie would be with child and the seed in her womb would be his.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came too soon for Sophie; the sun's taunting light revealed to her at last that Amon Goeth had left sometime during the night. Sophie battered her eyes open to reveal that the empty space next to her was real. She was left alone to dwell in thought about the tortuous moment that would become her wedding. As she sat up, the cool December chill forced her to wrap a blanket around herself. She sat there, puzzled and desolate.

Her thoughts grew drearier as the morning progressed. She sat on her bed for another hour until the heavy knocks roused her from her thoughts. She thought about how Landa was going to be her lifelong partner and how she was going to have to see him every single day of her life. He had taken no time to get to know her before their wedding. The last time they saw each other was when he peeled her dress off at the restaurant.

Before any more wretched thoughts grew in her mind, her door opened to reveal her mother and the household maids overjoyed with excitement. They pried her out of her bed; Sophie let out a wince as she was forced onto her feet.

"Good morning, Mrs. Landa" her mother chirped.

Sophie's only response was a meek smile before she was hurried away towards the bathroom. Within a few hours, she was stuffed into a crème colored gown that sculpted her body into a slender figure. Her hair was curled and pinned into an ornate bun that trapped a comb into her curls. As she was escorted out into her parents', the sheer throb of fear escaped her. What if Landa found out about last night? She was starting to shake when her father greeted her at the doorway.

Mr. DuBois smiled at his daughter and took her hand gingerly into his.

"Are we nervous today?" He smiled at her.

Sophie met her father's smile with a soft one of her own. As the two entered the car, she stared out the window. Today was going to be an interesting day…

**Landa**

Hans Landa stood in his suite at the church. While he adjusted his tie, he smiled about what he had just learned. Amon Goeth was back in town and Landa was certain that he was going to come and disturb the wedding. As he continued to think, he reached for the pistol lying on his table. There shouldn't be any reason as to why nobody would believe him if he said Goeth attacked poor, young Sophie due to jealousy.

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the alter servers came in.

"Excuse me, sir, but your bride has arrived. I think we're starting now."

Landa smirked, "I should be right there. I have to make sure that everything is perfect."

The boy exited the room and Landa continued to straighten himself out. He exited his suite and stood beside his groomsmen.

**Sophie**

She did not want to move further. The car pulled towards the front of the church and her legs froze. Her father, not knowing about her emotions, grew puzzled as she refused to step out of the car; Sophie would be damned if she was going to step a foot inside the church. Mr. DuBois calmly reached for his daughter's hand,

"There is something I must tell you, child." His gentle eyes glanced over at her in desperation and fear.

Sophie's eyes met her father's. She held her breath as he squeezed her hand tightly. Whatever he was going to tell her was important; whatever he was going to say bought her some time before she was going to be forced to marry a monster.

"Sophie…your mother and I are not what we seem."

The girl's eyes shifted from concerned to fear.

"Father, I do not understand…"

"Sophie, listen to me. We are in hiding. I don't believe that I am going to expose this to you, but perhaps it is now that you must understand."

Sophie's lip quivered as she forced herself to listen.

"You are to marry Hans in order to protect us from further harm."

"Father, you are babbling…please get to the point."

"I committed a crime. We are not French nor do we have any French lineage. I am so sorry, my darling girl. We are Jews."

Sophie felt her heart stop; how could they lie to her like that! Her rage settled as she examined her father's face.

"We received false papers in order to obtain a French citizenship. Our name is actually Hildebrand. The war had damaged whatever assets we had left and the Depression created even more of a hardship for us. Now that Hitler is full swing in power, we must continue to hide…like rats."

Her father spat the word _rats_.

"But…I was baptized. You were willing to destroy your faith for what?"

"We wanted to protect you, that is all. Many of our close friends and relatives moved to America during the 1918 influenza outbreak. We were blamed for that as well…this marriage, this union between you and Colonel Landa would give you the power to be protected. Nobody will ever question you. Your mother and I…we are going to America to start over. Remember we love you, Sophie."

For the first time in her life, Sophie and her father shared a moment in which they both cried. This was going to be the last time she was ever going to share a moment with her father. Why would her mother be so excited about this? Then Sophie remembered how strong her parents really were.

**Landa**

The prelude died down as the rest of the people settled into their seats. Hans Landa looked majestic in his formal SS uniform. The grey material was decorated with medals and pins. He had his hair combed over to one side and his crisp shirt was securing his tie in place.

Within the crowd, he saw several of his officers sitting down on the lookout for Goeth. If that bastard came to claim Sophie, Landa had vowed to shoot him dead. The crowd started to stand as the bride and her father made their way towards the awaiting groom.

Landa sucked in a breath as he watched the beautiful Sophie DuBois make her way towards him. She was so stunning in her gown; the material nestled around her curves gently while the skirt waved around her feet. Hans let himself give a small smile before he extended his hand towards her.

"Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?" The residing pastor asked

"I do, sir."

Hans reached in and tenderly took her hand. He brushed his thumbs over her hands as he stared at her. Although he truly held no love for this woman, he could learn to treasure their time as a married couple. She was too beautiful of a woman to waste on a petty captain.

**Sophie**

Sophie was shaking. Her eyes glanced around the room as she walked down to greet the man who would be her husband. He was dressed in a handsome uniform that boasted his rank and achievements. Her father gave her away and she stood there with Colonel Hans Landa, ready to take her vows.

As the pastor went on with the ceremony, Sophie felt Landa's cold eyes more than she saw them. The look he gave her proved that he knew about something she was hiding. He was a handsome man, but Sophie could not bear to think about that. Her love was for her captain and only he shared a secret bond that would define their love for one another.

"Now, Sophie, repeat after me…"

Sophie robotically repeated her vows and Landa did the same thing. When the rings came out, her insides felt as if they were filled with lead. Where was Amon? Why didn't he stop this from happening? Before her thought process was over, Hans slid the gold band down her tiny finger. It was too late; she had to do the same thing. She thought of her family and what this marriage meant for them.

With a shaking hand, she slid Landa's gold band onto his finger. Tears started to well up in her eyes. The pastor declared them as husband and wife and gave permission for Landa to land their first kiss together.

**Landa**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Colonel, you may kiss the bride."

Hans leaned in and placed a hand over his wife's cheek. The few seconds it took him to kiss her created a climax for the congregation. In the eyes of the public, he was going to be the perfect husband. Perhaps in time his wife will come to fully be a woman of true worth and not some little girl.

As he kissed her, his thoughts revolved in his mind that he had beaten Amon Goeth in his very own game. Goeth did not show up to the ceremony and would not show up to the reception-Landa was certain of that. He pulled back from their kiss and gave Sophie a sly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Landa's true colors come out at the end of this chapter. If you are sensitive to harsh sexual content, BE ADVISED**

"Here's to the bride and groom!"

Major Hellstrom raised his glass to toast to the new couple. After his speech, he made his way back to the table. For the entire evening, Sophie just sat and stared at her food. Whenever music came on, she would go and dance with her husband and she made her rounds to every table in the room.

Hans glanced over at Sophie whenever she sat next to him and quietly picked at her supper. He reached over and placed his hand over hers. When Sophie felt his touch, she stopped eating and stared at him. He was giving her a soft smile before he squeezed her hand. Even though he was a completely cold-hearted man, Sophie could see why other women thought he was charming. His poise and mystic way of using his eyes were definite traps for loose women to come flocking into his bed.

For a moment, Sophie shared a small smile with her husband. As he squeezed harder, she stared at his hand; the thick gold band was a harsh reminder that Amon Goeth had failed to come to her rescue. Just as quickly as the thought came into her head, she blocked it out of her mind. She was a married woman now who had duties to fulfill.

As the nights progressed, Landa was very kind and sweet towards her. Even as they danced and every time he gave her a kiss, the entire situation felt out of place. Sophie just agreed to go along with it, thinking it was going to be safe. Hans quietly took his bride out onto the balcony and placed his jacket over her slender shoulders.

"You know, I think we will get along just fine."

The smell of cologne and cigarettes flew into her nose as she cuddled up against his woolen jacket.

"I hope so, darling. Perhaps we can travel for a bit before your military duties kick in."

The smile she had given him was fake and desolate. She would pretend to love him and when she had the chance, she would leave him and run to where her family was. Hans smirked and took her hand.

"Come. They are waiting for us to leave."

The couple made their way towards the dining hall once more before the party bid them farewell. Major Hellstrom escorted the two out to the car. Sophie froze and took in a deep breath. She knew how this night was going to end and she was not happy about it. Her husband believed he was going to bed a virgin bride; Sophie was terrified that he was going to be deliberately cruel in their bedding.

As he opened the door for her, Sophie slid into the seat away from him and stared out the window. Within the first few minutes of the car ride, Hans moved towards Sophie and wrapped his arm around her. He used his hand to guide her face to his lips and he gave her a passionate kiss. Their lips parted for a moment before his tongue invaded her mouth for a moment.

His hand then travelled down and fondled a breast. Sophie pulled away, disgusted and let out a small whimper.

"We are still in public, dear." Her voice was a soft whisper.

Hans just chuckled and continued to give her more kisses. It was no lie that their kiss had aroused her; she felt herself moisten, although it seemed that her body accommodated to how Hans touched her. When the car pulled up to their home, Hans stepped out first and rearranged his trousers. He then extended his hand and helped Sophie out of the car.

She stepped out and thanked the major for driving them and then made her way up the stoop steps. Landa chuckled and paced behind her. While he opened the door, he proceeded to scoop her off of her feet and carry her upstairs. Sophie's heart was pounding. Why was she nervous now?

As he made his way to the top of the staircase, he kicked open the door that led to a beautifully decorated bedroom. Sophie was in awe and when he placed her down, she let out a gasp.

"Oh! This is charming!" she seemed to get overly excited.

When Landa turned around from shutting the door, he walked up to her and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"Now that I have your attention…"

He slapped her, hard, across the face. As Sophie stumbled, the sting of the slap caused her to tear up.

"Darling…I…"

Landa pounced forward and grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"We both know that this is a class act here. Perfect acting, darling, just absolutely perfect. Tonight you have a job and that is to obey every word I tell you."

Sophie started to silently cry as he turned her around and began to unzip her dress. The vivid memory of what happened at the bistro came into her mind; however, this time he stripped her down to her undergarments. The same numbness grew when he started to fondle her breasts again. When he pulled the dress completely off of her, she started to cry.

Hans Landa smirked at her as he led her to the great bed that lay in the center of the room. He sat her down and began to undress. The entire time that this was happening, Sophie brought herself to the moment to when she had given her maidenhood to Amon Goeth. She remembered how gentle and sweet he had been. What had she done? Tears continued to pour down her face, as she feared what may occur next.

When Landa was completely naked in front of her, he placed her on her back and slid her panties down. Without any further arousal for her, Landa forced himself into Sophie. She let out a yelp as his thick shaft slammed into her. He continued to pump harder as she squirmed underneath him.

Sophie started to cry as he continued to violate her. This was supposed to be a romantic evening with the one she loved; this was going to be her life. He started to moan as she continued to let out sharp cries of pain. At one point he stopped and pulled out of her.

With a chuckle, he turned Sophie over and entered her again. This time, he fucked her as hard as he could. She felt him tear apart her walls as he continued to have his way with her. He kept at that position for another 15 minutes before he came, releasing his warm seed inside of her body.

Landa breathed heavily as he pulled out of her. He grabbed his trousers and started to dress himself again. Sophie grabbed at the comforter and sat herself up. In her mind, she established that what had occurred here tonight was going to be the norm.

"This is your room from now on. I will visit on occasion in order to help you conceive. Tonight was a night that I had to make certain that I was going to be your first."

He chuckled as he made his way towards the door. Sophie then let an airy "Wait" fly out of her mouth. Landa stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around. She sat there with her hair messy, a blanket covering her bruised body.

"I know you may have been rough on purpose…but at least have the decency to stay with me tonight…"

"I'm not your precious Amon Goeth. I do not yield to women."


	6. Chapter 6

**A few months later…**

Sophie played cards with Frau Hellstrom, and a few other military wives. They all giggled at their husbands and continued to poke fun at them until the chatter died down. Everybody except Sophie truly cared about her partner; they had met during school or they were enchanted by how they looked in their uniforms. One way or another, they all seemed to be content with their marriages.

Her mind concentrated on her hand when a gentle knock interrupted her. When Sophie looked up, she saw her husband standing at the corner of the room staring at her. Frau Hellstrom turned to see where Sophie's gaze had left her; when she saw Hans, she chuckled and motioned him over.

"Hans darling! Come over here!" her bright smile was greeted with a sly smile of his own.

Sophie despised him so much. From the first night he had brought her home, she hated him. At least their lovemaking had softened during the last few months, but nonetheless Sophie still despised him. Hans came in and pulled a chair next to his wife. As he sat, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, a kiss that represented their marriage-cold and fake.

Hans then leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"May I have a moment?"

Sophie smiled politely at her guests and placed her cards down on the table.

"Pardon me, ladies. I must discuss some matters with my husband. Please, make yourselves at home." She turned her head towards the kitchen "Helen! More tea!"

As Sophie exited the foyer with Hans, he gently took her hand and led her upstairs. Her thoughts grew wild, as she didn't know what was happening. What was he up to now? They entered her bedroom and he sat with her on the bed. His eyes were stern now; there were no gentle thoughts behind his eyes.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" his voice was low and firm. He reached into his pocket and took out his cigarette tin.

Sophie's heart sank down to her stomach. He had found out about her family; her uneasiness only projected itself more as he calmly inhaled and exhaled his cigarette. It was then that Sophie looked down at the ground, red with embarrassment.

"Oui, I do…"

Landa chuckled as he reached across her to ash his cigarette.

"How long did you think you could have hidden this from me?"

Sophie stayed silent. Her eyes shifted and met his. For the first time in her life, she had felt defeated. While quiet, Sophie shrugged and waited what could have come next.

To her surprise, Hans let out a burst of laughter and hugged her tight. Perhaps there was something else she was missing? She grew confused, but then understood as his hand slid down to her lower abdomen.

"I knew it! You and I have been making love every single night since we've been married. You haven't bled and your breasts have grown even more voluptuous. We must call upon the doctor right away."

Sophie was in shock. How could he have known? She didn't even know! Then she remembered the first thing he had ever said to her, _It is my job to know_. In her mind, she prayed that the child growing within her womb was not certainly his. She let herself give a small grin as to show Hans that her son was going to be the spitting image of Amon Goeth.


	7. Chapter 7

The feeling of being pregnant was overwhelming for Sophie. At least Hans did not visit her bed as often as he used to. In his mind, his job had been completed—his young wife was expecting their first child, leaving him to both his business and his extra marital affairs. After long days home alone with the maid, she grew more exhausted.

Some days, Frau Hellstrom would come and visit her and the two would go shopping or go for lunch. The other days defined loneliness. Hans was hardly home and if he was, he reeked of cigar smoke and perfume; for a man who was so dominant and territorial over his wife, he certainly did not seem to care whether or not another woman would come to him.

During the evenings, she would dine alone and offer her maid a place at the table. The two would gossip, creating a friendly relationship between master and servant. One night, Hans came home earlier than usual; his collar had traces of lipstick and powder. Sophie rolled her eyes when she heard him humming—her tolerance for his bullshit was starting to wear thin. She poked her head out of the kitchen and saw him wander into the foyer and take a seat onto the couch. Sophie threw the dishtowel into the sink and crept into the foyer. As she saw him sit down with a brandy glass, she crossed her arms across her chest and propped herself up against the wall.

"You're home early." Her blue eyes were painted with anger. This was going to be the last straw.

"No, I am home on time. Come and sit with me."

He patted to the cushion next to him. Sophie hesitated; the last time he had attempted to be a nice husband, he practically raped her after a few hours.

"I'm going to bed."

She trudged by the foyer and made her way towards the stairs. Just as her back was turned, she felt a pair of arms slide around her growing waist. Hans pulled back, allowing for her to stumble backwards. He pressed his lips against her neck, leaving a wet kiss.

"I asked you to stay with me…"

"Let me go. It's been an exhausting day."

She placed her hands over his and tried to pry herself away from him.

"Let me hear about it, darling."

He turned her around. When they were face-to-face, he kissed her. Sophie kissed him back reluctantly. As he pulled away, he shifted her weight and threw her over his shoulder. Sophie panicked.

"Hans! The baby…"

"…will be fine. Come, I miss the feeling of you lying next to me."

He took her to their bedroom where he lay her down. As he began to adjust his tie, Sophie crossed her legs.

"This is not healthy for our son. Hans, please…you're drunk"

The Colonel smirked and climbed on top of her, filling her opening mouth with kisses. His hands gently squeezed at her enlarging breasts, unbuttoning his own trousers as he brought his kisses down to her pants. With eyes focused on her, he unzipped her trousers and slowly slid them off her body.

Sophie could no longer resist. Her teasing became her greatest weakness. She loved how Hans could set her off just by a touch. As her thoughts grew wildly, Hans rolled a finger over her panty line before rolling them off her body. He was not shy about giving quick licks to her already engorging clitoris. Sophie panted and gasped for air. His tongue moved around swiftly as his fingers entered into her moistening hole.

Hans stayed in that position for a while until he could feel Sophie come thoroughly. Her moans had turned into louder grunts of pleasure. By the time he had pulled away, Sophie had noticed how large his manhood had gotten. He sat her up and took her place on the bed.

"I do not want to harm the baby. But sit on me, darling. Be in control."

Sophie undid her blouse and obeyed. As the tip of his head started to penetrate her, she let out a soft moan. It had been a while since they last had any sexual contact; this feeling was something she wanted to savor for a while. Her body slid down deeper onto his shaft when suddenly, she felt him thrust.

The two continued for what seemed like hours in this position. His shirt wrinkled under her body as they grunted and moaned like savage beasts. When her climax came to its fullest, Sophie dug her nails into Hans's back—although she may have finished, Hans was not done.

He flipped her on her back, giving her more kisses.

"A woman tastes the best after her climax"

Hans buried his face between her legs, giving Sophie a sensation that she had never felt before. She screamed loudly as she grasped onto the sheets for support. As he worked his tongue in circles, he slowed down in order to position himself for one last thrust.

He entered her, her walls tightening around him. As he pumped in and out of her, he glanced down, panting. Sophie's eyes tended to his as the two mutually climaxed. His warm, hot cum slid down her leg as he lay down beside her.

When he pulled her in for the night's slumber, Sophie Landa was convinced that whatever had just occurred was indeed love.


	8. Chapter 8

Amon Goeth was shaken from his slumber. The nightmare replayed in his memory night after night. Rumor had it Sophie was with child now; he prayed that her son belonged to him as well. When he heard about how much Landa bragged about his nightly bedding visits, his heart sank. The child could have equally been Landa's as much as it was Goeth's. He sat up and stared into the darkness, remembering what happened that night…

**December 19, 1934 2:45 A.M**

Goeth stirred in his sleep to find Sophie curled up beside him. He checked the clock and panicked at the time; in less than six hours, the entire bridal party would come and retrieve her for her wedding. Amon gave her one more kiss before he slipped out of her bed. The Captain quickly got dressed and took one more look at his sleeping lover before escaping out of the window.

As his feet touched the ground, a set of hands grabbed him. Amon fought and tried to wring himself free before a fist knocked the wind out of his lungs. The hands held their firm grip around his shoulders. His surroundings grew fuzzy; as he regained his sight, the figure of a taller man stepped into his line of vision.

"Captain Goeth…I am so sorry I had to welcome you home like this…"

Goeth recognized the voice. As he looked up, he saw Major Dieter Hellstrom standing above him looking more stern than usual.

"Under the orders of Colonel Hans Landa, you are no longer allowed to see Miss Sophie. We know what happened here tonight and we know what consequences may follow for the young woman. The remedy of your actions will be executed for the next few weeks."

Goeth stared at Hellstrom with an immense hatred and anger. What did he mean by a 'remedy'?

"If you hurt her…"

Hellstrom chuckled and shook his head,

"No such thing. Colonel Landa will be notified of your arrival and tomorrow the apothecary will assign some remedies for the crime you've committed tonight." Hellstrom stopped his sentence and looked at the Captain. "We have the appropriate medicines to stop a potential bastard from growing in her belly."

The Major's gloved hand reached into his jacket pocket and revealed two labeled bottles.

"Licorice and Chamomile…the two herbs to stop anything from growing within a woman. One dose of each a day for a week and young Sophie will be able to conceive with her true husband." Dieter boasted and let out a chuckle.

Amon Goeth had allowed a few tears roll down his eyes before confronting the Major with his hurt. His icy eyes started to unleash the anger.

"How can you tell me to forget about her? Did you not love before Inga? I remember a certain little Jewish girl you almost swapped your beliefs for. Ellen Goldstein was her name wasn't it? Instead you married young Inga, hoping you'd forget about your Ellen. You never did."

Major Hellstrom bit down on his lip as he witnessed Amon Goeth slowly tear into a dark secret of his past; if he was going to have his life ruined, Amon did not mind exposing his contemporary's past. With more courage, he continued.

"I can no longer hold her. I loved her then and I will love her forever. Do you not understand? Our walks and our evenings will prove to be non-existent. The only thing that I can share with her…you are so willing to viciously take it away from me."

Amon's cold eyes stared into the Major. He shook himself free and he stood up, glaring at him.

"Dieter you and I were classmates as well as childhood friends. Spare me this one favor. Let my hopes grow so that my beloved may have a happy memory of me. Let this mission be, Dieter."

His eyes begged the Major; there was no response but a cold glance.

"My dear friend, I cannot help you. You see I am a soldier, Amon. I must follow my orders."

**Present Day**

The memory faded as the shaking Captain sat up against his headboard. Sophie was pregnant; the gossip reached him all the way in his exile. Whether or not the child belonged to him, Amon did not torture himself any more than he needed to. That night he had lost not only his Sophie, but he had lost his friend to Hans.

He gritted his teeth and made a vow to himself that he was never going to love again. The night grew cruel as the soft winds howled and laughed at him. He swung his tired legs over the bed and made his way towards the dresser. His shaking hand reached for the brandy bottle, uncorked it, and the warm liquid made its way down his throat.

Was Sophie happy? The news of how she smiled reminded him cruelly that he was no longer going to be there to witness it. Her golden curls bouncing off of her shoulders were just a faded memory now. The liquor poured into his stomach and his rage increased. No, it was over now. Amon Goeth was dead inside; he no longer gave a damn about the living.

He charged out of his room and ran into his soldiers' quarters. The men were laughing and drinking when they finally saw their commanding officer. His eyes were mad with rage.

"Everybody get up! We have some cleaning to do around here!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Winter 1938**

"Anna! Come down and give your Papa a hug goodbye."

Sophie's voice rang across the entire house as little footsteps triumphed over the stairs. The little girl excitedly jumped from the last stair and into her father's arms. Hans chuckled and hugged her tight.

"I want to come with you today, Papa!" the little girl's bright eyes forced Hans to smile.

"Not today, I'm afraid that my boss has me travelling to the outskirts of the city today."

He gave her one last squeeze before placing her on her feet.

As he placed her down, his eyes met his wife's, slowly they glanced over her enlarged breasts and then finally to the growing bump. He placed a hand over her stomach, gave it a good little rub, and smiled.

"Goodbye, Sophie. Goodbye Anna. Sophie, I will be back before 8 tonight. Get ready for a beautiful dinner."

He gave her a dry kiss on the cheek before exiting their house.

Sophie forced a tight smile as she closed the door behind her husband. As her thoughts of how boring her life had become clouded her mind, a small tug shook her from her thoughts. Sophie looked down and saw that Anna was smiling at her mother.

Her daughter stood at knee length and she was still bouncing around the windows as she waved her father on. Sophie felt a bitter reality as she saw how attached the child was to the man claiming to be her sire. Anna was the spitting image of Amon Goeth. The little girl had dark curls that mimicked the American actress, Shirley Temple, and bright green eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled. Sophie felt it both a blessing and a curse as the daughter she loved so much reminded her constantly of the man she could no longer have.

With a sigh, Sophie cupped her daughter's hand and walked her towards the kitchen.

"Mama! I wasn't done waving goodbye to Papa!"

The child was stubborn and determined to finish her task at hand. Sophie clicked her tongue and continued to lead her whining daughter towards the closet.

"Anna, Frau Hellstrom is expecting us at the café. If you are well behaved, I may let you have a macaroon."

"Then I want to be rewarded with twice as much because I have been twice as good!"

Sophie gave a quick glance over at Anna who was biting down on her lip. The girl knew she was out of line and quickly hugged her mother's legs.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I won't misbehave again."

The tired Sophie sighed and patted her daughter's back. This pregnancy exhausted her the most. Hans had been colder towards her after he noticed how little Anna looked like either parent. They continuously fought and every time they were intimate, it was cold.

For a very long time she chose not to conceive; she deliberately gave him the wrong days, cleanse herself with lemon juice, or she would do some strenuous activities that would guarantee a miscarriage. The last thing she needed was a baby that was in fact his; she could see the maltreatment that he would do to Anna. As the girl continued to age, she continued to show her true parentage. Sophie feared that Hans would do something unthinkable to Anna if Sophie left her alone with him. For the protection of the one thing she loved the most, she would sacrifice the ability of not having another baby. Then one night, he caught her unexpectedly.

**Late Spring 1938**

The door to her bedroom creaked open; the soft light from the hallway peered into her room. After a late night with Frau Hellstrom and the rest of the ladies, Sophie decided to return back to her sleeping child. When the light finished filling up the few feet in front of the door, she saw a figure sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Anna?"

As she pushed the door wider, she could see a smirking Landa sitting there.

"If it isn't my lovely wife."

There was a lump in Sophie's throat. The initial fear was that he had harmed Anna. When she glanced around, the child's bed had been moved.

"Where's my daughter?" Sophie barked.

Hans chuckled and stood up. He paced towards her and when he got close enough, he used a hand to close the door behind her and locked it. His glance was as fierce as it was cold.

"_Your _daughter?" he chuckled again "Don't you mean _our _daughter?" Sophie heard him sniff her.

Without any further hesitation, he grabbed a hold of the fur scarf that Sophie had around her neck. Sophie let out a panicked cry and tried to fight him off. Hans yanked her thin frame into him as he dug his fingers into her arms. She let out a whimper.

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath! How much did you have to drink, darling, hm? Enough for you to whore around? It's 3 A.M.! Were you whoring around on me!"

"Hans! No! Please!"

He turned her around and threw her against the bed. Sophie tried to scurry across the bed before he grabbed her by the ankles.

"Haven't I done enough for you? I gave you this house." He started to rip her clothing off of her. "I gave you everything and what do I get? A wife who whores around!"

Sophie was weeping as the man who claimed to be her husband ripped the beautiful dress that she had on. Every time she retaliated, he pinned her down.

"Hans! Please don't do this!" She was able to push his arms away but he pinned her down.

He wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"I should kill you for this! Whoring on me?!"

Sophie struggled before calming down; there was no way that she was going to win this. He relaxed his grip and continued to peel her clothing off. As he stripped her of her clothing and under garments, Sophie closed her eyes. Within seconds, he entered her. She let out an airy gasp but as he continued to go harder, she lay there.

"Is this how they fuck you? And you're just laying there like a good, little whore aren't you?"

Sophie just continued to let tears roll down her face as he violated her more. As he tired of that position, he flipped her onto her belly and entered her from behind. He was no less rough and continued until he climaxed. With a deep breath, he slapped her backside and climbed off of the bed. He pulled up his pants and quickly exited the room.

For a few more moments, she continued to lie down. Her own doing had condemned her to this hell. If she was not concerned for her parents, she would have left the country with Amon Goeth. The only reason she married Landa was to ensure a safe escape for her now gone parents. Her life had turned bitter; even though she had Anna, the girl's presence reminded her of the life that she turned down. The only person at fault was herself.

**Present day**

Somewhere deep in her heart, she could feel that Hans already knew about her affair with Amon. The way he was so tender towards her child made Sophie almost curious as to why he didn't confront her. He was like a cat hunting his prey—he was building a security within the family before he would snatch away what Sophie held dear. Sophie stood there in a deep train of thought when Anna hugged her tighter.

"Mama, I'm sorry…"

With a heavy sigh, Sophie closed her eyes and muttered the words she had hoped Amon Goeth would say back to her in the future,

"You know I forgive you, my sweet little girl. Come now, let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

Amon's eyes searched the entire party. There was nobody around for him to socialize with. He sipped at his drink and continued to meander around this horde of fake people. These officer parties were designed to allow people to have a quick little extra-marital affair; he, however, had a different reason as to why he was there.

For the last few years, he had been notorious for being a cruel work camp operator; his promotion to Staff Sergeant proved no less than another title he gained for being a harsh person. Every and anybody who crossed him ended up either shot or on the gallows—his ethical code disappeared and everybody who he commanded feared him. Just as he started for the door, he caught a whiff of a very familiar perfume. He turned around slowly to see the silhouette of a blonde female.

His heart stopped. _Sophie? _Before he could make any further movement, the woman turned and proved not to be his beloved Sophie. With a defeated sigh, he turned for the door and there saw Hans and Sophie Landa.

**Sophie**

It was undeniably the one of the worst car rides of her life. As she sat next to her husband in the backseat, he turned to her and smiled.

"So…you look beautiful tonight."

Sophie ignored him. She continued to look out of the window and sighed. He was always trying to make up for the horrible things he did to her within the house. Of course she would forgive them, however, this time was different. She had gotten pregnant-a nine-month reminder of what happened that evening.

"Sophie, I said…"

"…I heard what you said Hans. Please, spare me this small talk."

Hans flushed red with both anger and embarrassment. He couldn't hit her in public; she was a pregnant woman and such action would reflect poorly on his image. He simply straightened his tie and cleared his throat. The car came to a slow halt until it reached a full stop. He grabbed her wrist and clamped down on it with his fingers. Sophie let out a bitter gasp and she stared at his beady eyes.

He was far from the gentleman he perceived himself to be. As he spoke, he grip tightened.

"You have been far from obedient to me; do us both a favor and do not ruin this party for me."

Sophie chuckled,

"I will ruin whatever chance of glory you may have, my darling husband."

With that, Hans slapped her, HARD across the face. Sophie let a few tears roll down her face before exiting the car with him. As proper etiquette required, Hans still offered his arm to her and led her into the ballroom. As the two entered the room with an uncomfortable silence, she had a slight feeling that somebody was staring at her, wanting her to look. She turned her head and the first person Sophie saw was Amon Goeth.

**Amon**

Sophie's stare never left his own. As she was being led away, she kept turning her head back as to make certain that he was not an illusion. His eyes were betraying him. That was not the Sophie du Bois he once loved. Besides the obviously large belly, she had withered away. Her eyes were sad and her face was worn out. Amon was often curious as to how gentle Hans Landa was to women; the look on Sophie's face gave a clear answer.

Her normally rosy cheeks were a flush red as if somebody had struck her. Amon bit down on his lip and gritted his teeth. Hans Landa was a dead man for trying to make Sophie into an obedient wife through violence. Yet, who was he to speak when he was the sole angel of death to those he imprisoned? As he observed the two make their rounds, he could not help the urge to take her into his arms and run away.

Amon, without thinking, rushed over towards the two and slightly imposed. He tapped the Colonel on the shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Colonel Landa, may I ask your beautiful wife for a dance?"

**Hans**

If the bitch was not so full with his child, Hans was certain that he would have killed her. The way she spoke back to him truly showed how little she thought of him. He could not have that kind of attitude around him. With a smirk, he contemplated on what his next move was. He could not continue slapping or hitting her whenever she stepped out of line; perhaps if he just simply took her most valued possession away…

He would not be called the Detective if he were not able to spot the difference between Anna and himself right away. Either Sophie was hiding the truth behind Anna's conception or he himself was overestimating the viciousness of his wife. The Colonel continued to walk from table to table when he felt a hard tap on his shoulder.

Much to his displeasure, he saw that it was Amon Goeth who had interrupted his little stroll with Sophie. The Colonel saw how Sophie's eyes lit up when she saw him. Good. This was going to amuse him for the evening. Hans wanted Sophie to see what it was going to be like without him.

Hans chuckled,

"Only if you promise to return her to me."

Amon Goeth gave him a sly smile

"I will make no guarantees."


	11. Chapter 11

The feeling of touching her again overwhelmed him. He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her in their silent waltz. Amon's eyes searched the entire gala before allowing them to land back at Sophie. His emotions overwhelmed him. There she was in front of him, his true bride. Without thinking, Amon put his hand behind her head and placed it gingerly on his shoulder.

"Sophie…" his husky voice breathed her name. "I have finally found you."

"Amon, please…"

Sophie clenched onto him and felt her tears escape from her eyelids. Every moment with him was a cruel reminder of the terrible marriage she had cosigned into.

"My most precious love…I am so glad. Glad that you have been put into my life once again."

Sophie pulled her head from his shoulder and stared into Amon's eyes; they were icy and cold, but with her glance they seemed to have warmed up. Every moment for the last few years tortured her; she wanted so badly to tell him of Anna.

"Sophie, enjoy this last time with me. Pretend we're married and this is our wedding anniversary—let's make this night last."

The pair danced for a few songs until a faster paced song came on. Sophie peeled herself away from him and took him by the hand. She felt her husband's cold stare when she brushed her thumb lightly over Amon's hand.

"Amon…there has been something that I have been meaning to write to you about…I…"

A pair of hands snaked their way around her waist and pulled her back into a receiving body.

"My beautiful wife, hand in hand with my contemporary…"

Amon's cold eyes glared at the Colonel.

"Forgive us, Colonel Landa, Madame was going to show me the new trees that you two generously donated to the gala hall."

Hans gave Amon a sly smile while he placed a kiss on the nape of Sophie's neck. Feeling repulsed, Sophie felt herself feel nauseated from his false passion. She stared blindly at Amon, hoping he would see how much she hated her husband. Hans nuzzled his cheek against hers before giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"Was she now?"

Sophie felt uncomfortable, but forced herself to place her hands over her husband's. It was then that she felt the harsh, cold eyes of her former lover. Amon's expression changed from pleasant to enraged within seconds of Hans interrupting them. The two officers were in a dead silent stare down; Sophie pushed away from Hans and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, the air is to smoky for me. I must go outside—I fear for the little one."

She placed a hand on her growing stomach, gave a glance at the two men, and escorted herself onto the balcony.

"Madame Landa, I shall join you in a moment."

He watched her rush out of the dance hall before his eyes glared at Landa.

"What's it going to be, Hans? Are we going to shoot each other?"

Landa just smirked and shrugged his shoulders,

"Then we'd be no better than the very gypsies we imprison. I don't care how you feel about _my_ wife; just remember your place, Captain. It isn't you who's fucking her every night."

Landa licked his lips devilishly before tucking his hands into his pants pocket. Amon's rage flared up within him, but he held his composure well in front of Landa. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Careful how you talk about her, Colonel. Other ears in this place may not understand the meaning of this."

With that, Goeth brushed by the smirking Colonel only to be provoked once again,

"She is a nymphomaniac. Sometimes, I must pry her off of me in order to get a night's rest. Other times, she knows where to put those lips of hers."

Amon Goeth stopped in his tracks, turned around, and gritted his teeth.

"Enough…"

Hans Landa chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, I am the one who opened the door for her."

With that, Amon Goeth chuckled. This was the one and only moment that Goeth could shatter Landa's self-image of greatness. As the Captain stepped in, Landa's laughter simmered down as Goeth took a few more steps closer towards him.

"No you didn't."

It was the Captain's turn to laugh; Landa took a step closer towards him. The music started to mute itself as the entire ballroom focused on the two uniformed officers. Landa was face-to-face with Goeth.

"What did you just say?"

"I, Amon Goeth, deflowered your wife, the night before your wedding."

Hans threw a punch that landed right on the Captain's cheekbone. Amon was stunned by the reaction and retaliated by striking Landa back. The two of them then wrapped their hands around the other's neck. The entire ballroom chose a side; the officers tried to pull both men off of each other. Being heated by Goeth's comment, Landa was in a full attack mode. Fists were being distributed evenly between both men. Mayhem instilled and the entire party was ruined.

While outside, Sophie heard the music die out; the crowd had seemed to get louder. She peered in through the glass door and saw her husband and her former lover fighting. Panic filled her body. She ran inside and pushed past the guests. When she reached Hans, she tried yanking on him.

"STOP IT!" She pulled her husband away from Goeth.

Hans turned to Sophie and in a rage shoved her out of the way. The girl landed on her large belly and immediately screamed. The impact of her fall did something that triggered painful contractions. Amon Goeth saw her and struggled to get towards her.

"Sophie!"

Goeth pushed past the shorter officer and dropped down to his knees. Nestling her head under his hand, he turned to Hans.

"What have you done?!"

Landa, feeling foolish, also dropped down and pushed Goeth out of the way. Sophie's eyes were in pain.

"Hans…the baby…"

Colonel Landa, for the first time, was in sheer panic.

"SOMEBODY CALL FOR A MEDIC!" he turned to Sophie and took her hand into his, "I'm so sorry, darling…"

Her eyes never left Amon's sight. She breathed heavily and let out whimpers of pain every few minutes.

Amon Goeth stood and watched as his beloved lay there in agonizing pain. The force of the shove had caused a hard landing on the wooden floor; he brushed aside Landa and scooped up Sophie in his arms.

"Colonel, by the time the medical staff arrives who knows what may happen. My car is right outside. I can take her to the hospital where she will receive the appropriate care."

Hans jumped up and blocked the way;

"You will not!"

"Hans, please…" the plea belonged to Sophie. "Nothing will happen, I swear."

Amon Goeth and Hans Landa exchanged one more glance before Sophie let out another cry of pain.

"Step aside, Colonel" Goeth's tone was cold.

Hans Landa's cold eyes forbade them from going any further. Who wasn't to say that this was Goeth's ploy to take Sophie away? Hans folded his arms and shook his head.

"I can't allow you to do that, Captain."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry it's been taking me FOREVER to get through the next chapter. School has been busy, but there's going to be a characteristic change. For those complaining that I made Amon Goeth "too soft" please remember that whenever somebody has something emotionally detrimental happen to them, they change.**

The waiting room was too quiet; both officers sat at the opposite side from each other with a bitterness that coursed throughout their bodies. No matter, both were there for the same reason—to make certain that the woman they both shared emotion for was going to survive this.

Hans stood from his numbing chair and made his way towards the corridor. As he passed by where Amon Goeth was sitting, he gave the Captain a deadly gaze. Goeth, in return, exchanged the same look at Landa. The silence was unbearable; Landa had known the truth about Sophie and it rotted him from the inside out. His entire marriage, the child that he thought he shared with her turned out to be a lie. He turned his heel and made his way towards the nurse's desk.

The middle-aged woman was a little worried when the Colonel, whose tired complexion almost disintegrated his etiquette. Almost.

She looked up, her glasses resting at the bridge of her nose. The Colonel was a mess; his neatly combed hair was in a mess from running his fingers through it constantly. His eyes were bloodshot and his face showed both worry and discontent.

"The doctor has not given the report, Colonel. All we know is that the child didn't make it."

Hans let out a sharp cry and reached over the desk; he grabbed the nurse by her collar. The frightened woman pleaded as he brought her closer towards his face.

"I demand to see her!"

Goeth stood up and raced over to the situation; he wrapped his arms around Landa and yanked him backwards. The Colonel, who was shorter than Goeth, screamed and started cursing in German.

"Hans enough! You can't do anything else!"

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

The two continued to struggle until Goeth heard a small scream. A set of tiny hands was yanking on his slacks.

"LET GO OF MY PAPA!"

The voice was so young and yet powerful. Goeth looked down to see a small girl aggressively fighting against him. As his attention focused on her, a set of bigger hands grabbed him by the collar and pulled him backwards.

"Enough!"

The booming voice belonged to Dieter Hellstrom, Goeth's former friend. As the captain let go of Landa, his eyes focused on the little girl. She gave him a dirty look before rushing into the arms of Hans Landa. His quick glimpse of her almost made him cry out in both dismay and joy; her curls, eyes, and wrinkled little nose all were similar to his. Was this what Sophie was trying to tell him—that he had fathered a child with her? He took a few steps backwards and sat back down.

Landa scooped her up and hugged her tightly while glaring at Amon Goeth.

"It's quite alright, Anna…the bad man cannot hurt Papa anymore."

Hans landed a kiss on the side of her head. His hands stroked her back as he continued to hold her.

Amon stood there speechless as the child's angry glare peered into his soul. She was beautiful like her mother—she had Sophie's expression with the mixture of his looks. The fact that this child came out of their union meant that he was meant to be with Sophie.

Thoughts of delusion overcame him—if he could get Sophie out of this wretched place, they could be together forever. Amon sat back, wanting to carry out his actions.

Before anything else could be exchanged, the doctor entered the room and cleared his throat. The entire company turned to see; what was going to be the final verdict?

"I wish to speak with you, Colonel Landa. Your wife demands that she sees you."

Hans grew confused; as he placed Anna back onto her feet and cupped her hand, he followed the doctor.

The bearish man was balding, and his hair was balding. Hans could tell by the look on his stubbly face, there was something more to this miscarriage.

"Is there something wrong, doctor? I understand that the child has been lost…"

The doctor, with his dark brown eyes, gave the Colonel an empty stare before he placed a hand on his uniformed shoulder.

"Colonel Landa…your wife needs your attention. I understand that you must carry out your duties, but you must find a way to stay with Madame for the next few weeks."

Hans bit down on his lip. He had been far less than the perfect husband Sophie deserved. For years he had tried to assert his dominance and for years she had been resistant to change. There was no doubt that he had been selfish—his rank and his duties filled his head with a pathetic feeling of control.

He took a deep breath and looked down at Anna. Her little, fiery, green eyes were swelling with tears; she had no idea what was going on, only that her mother was sick and her new baby brother was not going to come.

"Colonel Landa…?"

The doctor's voice echoed in Hans' ear before he looked at the man and gave a solemn nod. With a smile, the doctor cleared his throat.

"You are welcome to see her now, sir."

Hans took a deep breath and squeezed his daughter's hand. The two followed the large man down the hall until they reached the room.

Sophie was propped up against a few pillows. Her hands were folded in her lap; her hair was a wild mane of curls. She stared out the window until she heard a faint knock.

Her mind was elsewhere, away from this place. As the impeding knock grew louder, she turned her face and saw her husband and daughter standing at the doorframe. With a feeble smile, she extended her hand out.

"Anna…"


End file.
